Conventional sensors for measuring physical acceleration usually have a micromechanical structure made of silicon (sensor core) and evaluation electronics. Sensor cores which make it possible to measure an acceleration in a direction orthogonal to a main plane of the sensor core are referred to as Z-sensors. Such sensors are used in the automobile sector, for example in ESP systems, or in the mobile telephony sector.
The aforementioned sensor principle is described in greater detail, for example, in Chapter 6 of the dissertation “Oberflächenmikromechanik-Sensoren als elektrische Teststrukturen zur Charakterisierung ihrer Herstellungsprozesse” [“Surface micromechanical sensors as electrical test structures for characterizing their manufacturing processes”]; Maute, Matthias; University of Tübingen, 2003.
Patent document EP 0 244 581 A1 discusses a micromechanical sensor for the purpose of automatic triggering of occupant protection devices.
Patent document EP 0 773 443 B1 discusses a micromechanical acceleration sensor.
Within the scope of the so-called “FP functionalization,” which is discussed, for example, in DE 10 2007 060 878 A1 and DE 10 2009 000 167 A1, a rocker is formed for the micromechanical acceleration sensor, which is structured not just from a single compact layer but rather in two different silicon layers. Movable “trough-shaped” structures may thus be formed.